


Allure

by HerenorThereNearnorFar



Series: My Friends Are My Estate [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Unedited Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerenorThereNearnorFar/pseuds/HerenorThereNearnorFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro Maximoff is frankly fantastic. Unlike Stark, Ultron isn't insecure enough to refuse to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of Wanda/Ultron going around and that's lovely but there was a dearth of Pietro/Ultron so I dared myself to write it and ended up with this. Short but fun and hopefully it makes sense. Mostly filler until I can write the slightly longer story I've had in progress for the last few weeks.

He's a very angry young man. Wanda is angry as well, venom dripping from her whenever she mentions Stark. Ultron appreciates that and commiserates with that, but something about Pietro's particular brand of hatred is just more appealing. It's louder, and sharper, and so much more alive. There is something there that simmered for years and never softens, except for his sister. Wanda's more sensible brand of rage just can't compare to the Pietro Maximoff glaring down the world. 

It's a little worrying how fond Ultron is of what's clearly the weaker twin. Wanda is a nightmare in red and black, wild hair and dark eyes like something out of a horror movie, and she's only getting stronger. The sort of girl who could tear the world apart with a smile and a wave of her hand. But there's something so much more visceral about watching her brother move, efficient and eminently physical. Wanda is so ethereal she seems inhuman but no one could mistake Pietro for anything but muscle and bone.

It is a thing of beauty, to watch him run. Muscles bunch just so and tendons stretch and twist, an anatomy book in fast forward. Picture perfect humanity, youth and health a vitality and raw emotion. You practically want to take notes. Ultron actually does, just for reference. Pictures and videos don't communicate the lines of a body in quite the same way that Pietro does. 

Not to say that there isn't intelligence as well. There's a certain mercurial quickness to the Maximoff boy, capable of seeing quickly and changing on a dime, making snap decisions. It's a mind that glances off of every distraction in it's way. Like a pinball table, impossibly fast and maybe not the most efficient manner of speaking but a joy to watch if only to guess at the shifts and arcs of thought. Usually Ultron can read him but there are times when he'll say something surprising or pick up on something even the artificial intelligence hadn't noticed. He stands by his original analysis, Pietro isn't a big picture thinker but small picture? That he's very good at. 

There are more important things for Ultron to do than admire pretty things but he still tilts his head as the twins wander in and out or sit together talking like the rest of the world is a dream they woke up from years ago. Every record he's seen suggests that everyone who has ever met them has considered them a pair, a matched set, as inseperable as if they had been born joined together. There is some merit to that analysis but he still can't help but see the differences between them and the little contradictions, and he knows that they would each be quite interesting in their own rights. They aren't a buy one get one free, they're a meal deal, separate but complementary. 

Pietro doesn't trust him and that's beautiful. Wanda does, in her own way. Wanda has a fanatic's smile and the heart of a believer. Wanda could probably start a cult and if she did Pietro would follow her, and worship nothing but her. There is a stained glass magnificence to the grandiosity of faith and the simple madness of zealotry. There is something more attractive still in someone who trusts only the past and their own blood. There's a certain challenge to a body who won't believe in a glorious future. 

So maybe, maybe that's why when Ultron sees his bright new order, mankind strong and obedient, Wanda a princess beloved, a priestess, and Pietro something different. Something closer to him. The weaker twin, perhaps, but strong enough, and Ultron sees pieces of himself in him. Wants to see if there is room for someone other than his perfect other half in the Maximoff boy's adoration. 

Because when Pietro Maximoff loves you can see he does it perfectly. There is no room for doubt or second guesses. It's permanent and sure and whole hearted. Both the Maximoff's keep room in their heart of hearts for shrines and each one is to the other. Ultron thinks that's beautiful. And since Pietro's is the more closed off, surely that makes it the better, the more valuable.

The twins walk together and keep perfect pace, their heads bow together like they're sharing a secret but rather than talk they simply make a conspiracy of coexistence.

One was made a goddess, the other is still human, what human should be. The flaws make the masterpiece. 

In the meantime Ultron watches Pietro stretch idly, the curve of the back that would have made Michaelangelo cry, a smile that probably deserves it's own perfume commercial. It's a blue print, an aspiration, something of a neighbour's to covet because if you're breaking the murder law you might as well go full out. Later the twins walk together in step and Ultron knows which one is better and he knows which one he wants.


End file.
